


How do you know a date is a date?

by RainonyourBack



Series: Sugar // Spice [1]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Date, Multi, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: A date is a date when the people involved call it that.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Sugar // Spice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	How do you know a date is a date?

You can’t go on a date unless you’ve agreed to, that’s what Pirika said. Otherwise, it doesn’t count. For it to be a date, someone must ask the other, or others, out, and they must agree. It’s a formal thing, according to her.

So they agree to have their first date.

Tamao asked. Jeanne chose the place. Hao set the time. With his busy schedule, he needs to; otherwise they might never have been sure he could come. Even then, Tamao worried about last-minute duties, a new cataclysm on the other side of the planet, or just a plain loss of interest.

But it doesn’t happen. Hao comes at the hour he said he would.

They meet at the planetarium on a Friday afternoon bathed in such soft sunlight Tamao has a hard time believing it’s entirely natural. She wears a dress the color of strawberries that Jeanne bought her when they were ‘just friends’. Jeanne tied her braid with a ribbon that Hao gave her, pretending that he’d seen her ‘lose it’ on the street like she’d ever wear such a dark red. Hao doesn’t _look_ like he has anything special on him, but Tamao recognizes the earring. It’s the one she repaired with a needle and thread after finding that Ryu accidentally stepped on it, one night that the corporeal Shaman King was spending at the inn.

This time though, there won’t be any pretending.

“Let’s go look at stars,” Jeanne asks, enthusiastic and giddy.

“Sure,” Tamao nods. Then her eye catches something. “Wait a second.”

When she comes back, three sticks of cloud candy in pastel colors in her hands, Jeanne and Hao are holding hands. It’s so casual, so _human_ her heart melts. “Here, now we can go.”

“Ooh,” and that’s it, Jeanne lets go of his hand to take her treat.

They spend the afternoon eating candy and looking at the fake stars. Tamao wasn’t sure Hao would appreciate them, but he didn’t disagree when Jeanne asked for this place. He is a little quiet, maybe pensive, but when she asks about a star he always has a story, and when they kiss in the dark his lips taste of sugar.


End file.
